Emma Watts
by me and i make mei
Summary: Yet another 'lets invent a girl and stick her in the hornblower world so she can shack up with one of the characters' only hopefully a little bit better than that. Emma ends up on the Indefatigable as the new 'doctor'. What adventure awaits her?archie/OC?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or ships, of the Hornblower series, they belong to C.S. Forester or ITV or someone other than me anyway. I do however own the characters of Dr. Marks and Emma Watts.

Hey readers, thanks for checking this out, I hope I can make it worth your while : )

Any reviews, good or bad, would be welcome as would suggestions and ideas because honestly I'm not sure where this is going yet.

My main character, Emma Watts, is of my own invention but I was at least partly inspired by Kristen Stewart's interpretation of Bella Swan, mainly in appearance and some mannerisms. This does NOT mean this is a Twilight story so please don't let this put you off if you're a hater. I just think it's nice to be able visualise Emma's character.

Sorry for any typos, enjoy.

Chapter 1

Okay, so she'd already done this many more times than what was sane or decent over the last hour but one more time couldn't hurt. Or so Emma Watts thought as she unpacked and repacked her luggage yet again whilst checking its contents against a list in her hand. She was nothing if not meticulous when it came to these things. For in just a few minutes a cart would arrive to carry her and her thoroughly packed belongings to the dock and from there a little boat would take them both to an even bigger boat and from there? Well, that part only time would tell.

It was a rather terrifying prospect for a girl such as Emma. She had lived a fairly comfortable and dull life. Born in a tiny town in the misty, wet forests of north-west America, she'd spent her childhood in relative ignorance of the wider world. Her father had been an educated man, a physician, and she learnt all that she could from him most eagerly, but in terms of actual experience? Well, not so much.

After her father had died she'd moved to a large port a long distance down the coast to learn a trade that society would ridicule and doubt her for trying. And she'd thought that _that_ had been terrifying and adventurous enough.

And yet here came the cart and horse, a chariot to a future even she couldn't have predicted. She turned to her kind, clever mentor, Dr. Marks, and tried to smile naturally.

Marks looked at the girl before him. With some surprise he realised that she was a young woman now, not the gangly, awkward thirteen-year old that had been sent to him five years ago. And yet she still looked so _young_, so fragile. For not the first time since yesterday Marks wondered if he was doing the right thing in allowing Emma to do this. Still, there was no time to debate it now, the cart was loaded and ready to go, and so he smiled and handed the little book to her.

"What's this?" Emma asked curiously.

"A Medical Guide to the most Common Ailments and Afflictions of Seamen and their Treatment." Marks quoted, "I managed to get it off a friend this morning. I thought it would be of some use to you."

Emma looked up at him with a little more tenderness in her eyes than Marks was comfortable with and her tremulous "Thank-you" didn't help the welling up of emotion in his own chest.

He coughed gruffly. "Well. You'd best be on your way Emma. You know what these British naval types are like: they do love their punctuality. Have you got everything?"

He helped her climb into the seat. "Yes, I think so." She paused a moment and then added, "Thank-you Dr. Marks, for everything."

Marks simply smiled encouragingly, "Not at all, Emma. Now, good luck." With that the cart pulled away and Marks had to raise his voice, "Read that book as soon as you can. Keep yourself and your equipment safe and presentable. And remember all that you've learnt. You'll be fine. Goodbye!"

The cart rounded the corner and Emma could no longer see or hear her mentor. Turning instead to the front she could see the port in the distance, with the deep blue ocean ahead of it and, Emma's eyes widened at the sight, her new home: the HMS Indefatigable.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey just a short, quick update; perhaps this is to make up for the no doubt long gaps between chapters in the future.

I'm afraid there's still no Horatio or Archie or Bush or anyone really, but they will be in the next chapter! Also you get to meet the adorable Midshipman Claris, who was inspired by Blakeney of the Master and Commander Film, a super cute posh boy who got killed in one of the Sharpe episodes (can't remember which) and randomly Colin Creevey. I do love them all.

Disclaimer: still don't own any of Hornblower, but Midshipman Claris is mine.

Chapter 2

If she'd been nervous before it was nothing to how she was feeling now, as the little boat drew closer to the Indefatigable. Even her toes were shaking. She hadn't known that toes could tremble in fear.

She had just decided that she couldn't possibly do this; that she'd been crazy to accept the offer and was going to get the boat to turn back to land when from somewhere on the surprisingly tall craft there was a shout.

Before she could prevent it, the beefy...well, woman or man, it was difficult to tell, at the oars replied with an "aye, aye" and by the time Emma had found her voice to splutter and stutter an "Err, no!" they were alongside the ship, with a rope tying them loosely together and a man in a funny hat was calling down to her.

Her stomach plummeted yet further as she realised what was expected of her. The rope did nothing to prevent the boat swaying towards and then away from the little wooden steps on the side of the ship. There was at least a metre's gap between the two. And they expected her to what? Jump it?

Clearly they didn't know who they were dealing with here; anyone who'd been around Emma for more than a day knew of her incredible talent for falling over and walking into things. Anything which required more agility than that was an absolute no-no.

But the oarsman was looking at her impatiently, seamen were leaning over the side to watch and still that blasted man in the funny hat was yelling something or other. She sighed miserably. There was no other option. She'd simply have to go aboard, if she didn't die in the attempt to, and inform the Captain directly that she'd made a terrible mistake.

And with that no-doubt lovely conversation to look forward to Emma stood up shakily, said a silent prayer and flung her body towards the wooden steps.

Emma awoke to the complete bafflement of seeing an expanse of wooden planking swinging above her. Or maybe it was her that was swinging? Curious to know what on earth was going on she tried to sit up but a gentle hand pushed her back down.

"Not so fast, Miss. That was a nasty hit to the head you got back there."

Emma turned her head to locate the sweet-pitched, aristocratic British voice and found herself looking at a boy, perhaps twelve or older, with a beaming face and bright excited eyes.

"I'm Midshipman Claris, Miss." He squeaked, "I've been looking after you, although it was Stiles who saved you from the water. Did you know that the oarsman you had didn't even try to save you? He said he wasn't paid to get wet, only to row you to the ship. Can you believe that? Well that's port oarsmen for you; bad mannered money-grabbers. Anyhow you're safe now. And Mr Roberts said he won't dock your pay for the time you missed yesterday."

"Mr Roberts?" said Emma, faintly.

"Oh, excuse me. He's the purser, deals with the money and rations and so forth. It's all he ever talks about actually. Between you and me, its best not to get into a conversation with him, miss, he'll bore you stiff." He said with a chuckle.

Emma looked at the cheerful boy and slowly, slowly things fell into place. "I'm on the ship still?"

"Oh yes. We left port not long after you...well, joined us." The boy grinned suddenly and then looked a little abashed at laughing at a young lady.

"I hit my head on the steps? And fell into the water?" she guessed. Seeing the confirmation in the boy's eyes she covered her face and groaned. How on earth did she always manage to mess things up so spectacularly?

"I shouldn't worry about it" the boy said earnestly, "many people struggle with those steps at first. And you were wearing a skirt too. It was my responsibility to see you aboard; I really should have been more considerate. I am sorry."

"It's okay. How long have I been unconscious?"

"Only a day and a night. It's just gone six bells now." and then seeing Emma's face, "Oh sorry Miss, that's seven in the morning."

"Right." Emma carefully felt her head which she realised now was aching. Being used to self-sustained injuries she knew simply from feel that this wasn't a serious one.

Now she only had to worry about her other issues. Like the fact that she could now not as easily return home and therefore was likely stuck with the unknown dangers of both sea and war whilst having the responsibility of hundreds of men's lives in her hands as the naval ship's only doctor.

Well, at least fate had taken the decision out of her hands. She was here now and she had a job to do. Not to mention a reputation to save after her fantastic display of clumsiness the day before.

And it was this that gave her the motivation to get up and start working.

"With respect, Miss. Do you really think you're well enough?" the attentive Midshipman Claris asked.

"Yes I do. After all Mr Claris," she said with a small smile, "I am the doctor."


End file.
